Exploring Probable Possibilities
by Sgt Shoultz
Summary: Ruby finally decides to have the courage to ask Weiss out for lunch. How to ask her out is one of the many things she thought of, and unexpectedly aided from a particular teacher. Slight AU. Oneshot. RubyxWeiss, Implied BlakexWeiss and JaunexPyrrha. Cover credits goes to "aaaabo" on pixiv.


Exploring Probable Possibilities

**AN**: A particularly long one-shot of White Rose. Serious but some fluff at the end. This is a bit of an AU, set in a high school (momentarily) like ours however still in the same universe. But the characters are still the same, if not a bit out of character, and used differently. RWBY are in the same grade for simplicity. But whatever. My first fanfic of this paring and of the show in whole. Enjoy.

**Edit**: Thanks to "HummingEnigma312" for editing my story! Now it's even better to read! :p And furthermore, there might be a sequel to this...

* * *

Ruby stared at the bedroom ceiling, her mind wandering about. She was in her night clothes and her lamp dimmed down. Her clock on the nightstand read "11:30," ahead of her bedtime by two hours. Normally, she would stay up to procrastinate on school stuff but this is different. Something—or rather someone—had kept her up this late.

_Weiss Schnee._

_That damn beautiful girl._

Ruby remembered how she met her. It was quite an explosive first meeting, literally. Her class schedule changed for the second semester, now having Mr. Torchwick for third period. During chemistry class, Ruby had grouped up with Weiss and Blake. Ruby had gotten a bit too careless, and accidentally, added one ingredient a step too soon. When the chemicals reacted, the flask boiled up and the contents went up in flames. Torchwick was quick enough to get the extinguisher and put out the flames. Ergo, Ruby was not allowed to mix chemicals without permission or supervision. She also had a quiet but harsh lecture from Weiss.

Four months later, Ruby had grown accustomed to Weiss and her yelling. Ruby's easygoing nature and hyperactive behavior had annoyed Weiss since the first time they've met; but she too, had grown accustomed to it by hiding her liking of it, yelling or berating Ruby; only going along when there's no choice.

The cold hostility from Weiss had watered down quite significantly as the pair began to hang out more often and get to know each other. Weiss is still reluctant to reveal more about herself. Consequently, Ruby had taken a liking of her. Both took self-defense classes but at different places, both were chocolate-chip cookie eaters (though Weiss likes them with coconut shavings inside), and more.

Curiosity filled Ruby. Her heart would ache when she hadn't seen Weiss and felt down; it was something Ruby began to wonder why she been liked that before. Then it hit her like a like a wrecking ball.

Ruby turned off her nightlight and covered her body with two layers of blankets. Tomorrow, she thought to herself with fire in her eyes, I'm gonna tell her how I feel. She then fell to a slumber sleep.

* * *

Drifting off in the late night, her subconscious entertained the mind. Then, as if it were changing channels, Ruby saw snippets of Weiss. She could feel her hand coupled by Weiss's own and saw her face blushing pink, both walking on an empty beach with a low sunset. Then Weiss turned vis-à-vis at Ruby, blushing furiously on her white skin. Somewhere along the lines of "I like you." The scene changed to an afterimage of Ruby's room where she and Weiss stared into each other's eyes, huffing and puffing from what it looked like a long night of sensual activities.

"You dolt," Weiss said with a blush, still trying to catch her breath.

Ruby just smiled.

The next morning came and typical routines were at hand: Ruby washed and showered, joined Yang for breakfast to whatever she cooked, readied for school and carpooled with the blonde and her newly acquired girlfriend, Blake.

Ruby wouldn't keep up with classes she had for today. Her mind was set on Weiss and Weiss alone. She remembered the dream she had last night and vividly relived every moment of it by daydreaming. Needless to say, she only snapped back to reality when the teachers called out her name and a question was asked and answered poorly.

It was close to the end of the day for Ruby, one last class that she must attend to: Chemistry.

The lunch bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to their respective classes. For Ruby, she stood outside the class and waited for Mr. Torchwick.

The door opened from the inside. Mr. Torchwick, looking suave as ever with his white coat and his cane, greeted Ruby as "Red" and relished the look from Ruby's annoyed expression. He took a deep breath from his electronic cigarette. The vapor smelled nice, the scent of pure vanilla ice cream.

The class quickly filled to the brim. Pyrrha listened to Jaune talk about a web series he liked so much. Ruby suspected the two were going out as their time together was quite obvious from the get-go. Blake arrived at her desk at the very back on the left, reading her book along the way, unperturbed by the noise.

Everyone took their seats as Mr. Torchwick took attendance and marked those who were absent.

Ruby wasn't fond of the teacher. While he is a great for chemistry (Torchwick also like explosions but was not intent setting his equipment on fire), Ruby felt he could be quite difficult. Maybe it was just her feeling that way? Not to mention he called her Red whenever noone was around. Perhaps he liked to get on her nerve, and it worked quite well.

Ruby groaned. Chemistry. Same shit, different day (other than the occasional fun lab experiments); Torchwick lectured on different types of elements together creating substances commonly known sodium phosphate or rubidium nitrous hydroxide.

Looking for something to take her mind off, Ruby looked to her right. There she was, Weiss taking notes while Mr. Torchwick lectured on and wrote stuff on the board. Ruby took a moment to glance at the girl and what she was wearing. White shirt with a blue jean jacket over it and a pair of dark blue jeans. Below, her feet were covered by white flats with a small black bow on the front.

Ruby mentally pouted. She looked absolutely stunning. All Ruby ever wore was a red jacket and whatever she would put on in the morning.

The class had gone silent. And she had wondered why Weiss looked back.

"Ruby Rose," Torchwick called aloud. "I know Weiss is the _most_ exciting subject to look at; but perhaps if you could pay attention in chemistry, you might just avoid another incident in regards to the lab next time."

Weiss lightly blushed and looked attentively at her notes. It was quite comforting to gaze at given the rather obvious insinuation given by Mr. Torchwick

Ruby looked down at her desk, blushed in embarrassment, and mumbled an apology.

"Hmhmm." Mr. Torchwick continued on without delay.

The class went on and an hour passed while Torchwick let the class watch a film about Dust and its properties. The sunlight from the windows was the sole source of light in the room.

Ruby, as inattentive as ever, teared a piece of paper from her notebook. With her pencil in hand, she wrote small but large enough to see. When she was done, she handed it over to Weiss.

Weiss, having her attention broken by a nudge on her shoulder, looked at Ruby. She nodded to her desk, pointing at the parchment on the notebook.

Weiss opened it. She winced. The first thing she noticed was the first letter wasn't capitalized and the rest was in shorthand. Cursed shorthand.

_"can u stay after class? I need to tell u something,"_ it read.

Weiss glanced at Ruby for a quick moment. Were it not for the classroom being dark, she would've noticed the light pink hues that highlighted Ruby's pale cheeks. Grabbing her pen, she wrote down her response and passed it back to Ruby.

Torchwick was watching the film as well. The chances of them getting caught were lower than Ruby's earlier class embarrassment.

_"Ok... What do you need to talk about?"_

_"uhhh... it's kinda personal Weiss o.o"_

Weiss' brow shot up. Personal, she questioned herself.

_"Alright then."_

* * *

The class ended as quickly as it started almost two hours ago as the final bell of the day rang. Students flooded the school grounds as some anxiously awaited for their ride home while others took other means of transportation.

Ruby stayed outside of class. The hallways were still packed but soon quickly lightened to a few stragglers. Ruby reminded her sister that she will be staying a bit after school to visit a teacher. Yang responded with a simple answer later adding, "Be quick about it, okay sis?"

A few minutes had passed. Ruby wondered why Weiss took so long. It doesn't take her this long to pack up nor to ask a teacher a few questions. She immediately thought how incredibly creepy that was. Here she was in a relatively empty hallway, waiting on a long shot.

The door opened and out came Mr. Torchwick. He looked at Ruby and grinned.

"Red," he greeted with his usual electronic cigarette in his mouth, "Fancy seeing you here."

Ruby groaned at the nickname. "Mr. Torchwick. Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" she asked sarcastically.

Torchwick leaned forward a bit. He grabbed his cigarette and pointed at the red-head. "Picking up on Yang's behavior, aren't ya? Don't worry I've got that covered. But what about you? Don't _you_ have someone to attend to?" He grinned mischievously.

Ruby stammered back. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"C'mon Ruby, don't be Captain Oblivious, you're better than that. The breadcrumbs are right there, you've just got to follow it." His voice dripped with condescension and prodding; as he nodded at Ruby and took a puff from his e-cig. Outside of class, he never mentioned Ruby by her name unless it was something school-related or he really had to. This was one of those rare moments that he did. Ruby took it seriously.

"Well, I've got to go," Torchwick tapped the door twice with his cane. With his cigarette in his mouth and a wink, he added, "You two have good chemistry, y'know. Just figure out the balance before it blows up." With a twirl-like ballerina move he swaggered from Ruby's presence, swinging his cane as he left.

The door next to Ruby opened and out came Weiss.

"Hi Ruby," Weiss greeted softly to which Ruby did the same. "Mr. Torchwick talked to me about... you." She turned her flushed face to avoid Ruby's gaze.

"Yeah. I guess he did." Ruby tried to laugh it off but similar blush crept onto her face.

"Listen Ruby. Ever since I've met you, you have been a total nuisance to me. I seem to always catch you looking at me. I-It's not that I don't like it, I mean I didn't know you swing that way. Sorry, pardon my Duetch."

Ruby smiled weakly. "Me neither. But since you revealed so little about yourself, the things you'd mentioned I was fascinated by it. So, I wanted to know more about you. I started to like you... I guess."

Weiss was taken aback by this. Ruby liked her in_ that_ way. "Y-you've liked me for that long? Why didn't you tell me?" There was hurt and maybe a little relief in her tone.

Ruby fiddled her fingers. "I was afraid you were gonna say something bad and I didn't want anything between us be over. Sorry."

Weiss stepped closer to Ruby. "How much do you like me, Ruby?" she ask with a commanding tone.

Ruby started to babble. "A lot. Well, more than a lot. Kinda like when I see a cookieand just wanna eat it so I just grab it and—wait, no that came out wrong. What I mean is—"

A soft hand was placed over her mouth. Weiss sighed but Ruby could see a small grin on the corner of her mouth.

"Ruby, you're such a dunce sometimes." There was no malice in her insult.

Ruby muffled an "Uh" through the hand over her mouth. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is that you are such a dork to begin with. But..." Weiss trailed off on how to continue her train of thought. "But in a good way," she continued. "It's just a part of your charm, I suppose."

"Oh," Ruby slowly awed and smiled.

Weiss lift off her hand, allowing Ruby to speak once more.

"So, will you go out with me on Saturday," Ruby asked without hesitation. "Please," she added her voice high that was as sweet like a cherry on top.

Weiss looked away from the look and suppressed her growing grin. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Ruby gave her a mile-long stare. She hadn't thought far in this encounter. With a snap of her fingers and her eyes wide as if she had bulb light up above her head, Ruby said, "There's this place that make and sells cakes, tarts, and other stuff that's also not sweets. Whatdaya say? Eleven this Saturday at Extraordinary Desserts?"

"Wait, which one? The one run by the mysterious lady in red?"

"Yeah."

Weiss took a moment to think. "Okay. That will work."

Ruby let out a cheer; her mission accomplished and she hugged Weiss out of instinct. The white-haired girl berated her for hugging; in her mind, Weiss liked the closeness of Ruby against her.

* * *

Ruby waited patiently in the lounge of the small, intimate restaurant. While it was not large as its other cousin, the restaurant is quite packed with people for orders or to eat inside. Ruby was quite fond of this place and comes here at times when she has the money to buy and eat her favorite dessert.

She dressed up for the occasion, or at least attempted to. Her attire consisted of a dark red buttoned blouse that was covered by a lean leather jacket, courtesy from Yang for this occasion. Black jeans fitted her legs comfortably, its perfect appearance hindered by a small tear above her right knee, and red-white converses below that she had meticulously cleaned the night before.

On the window from her left she saw a car pull up on the curb. It was a white four-car door that had all the meaning of fancy. The driver stepped out, calmly walked around the car to the rear and opened the door. It was Weiss in a white dress with a ribbon mid-waist and a light-blue jacket donned over it. Her hair is in the usual ponytail, a bit off to the side.

The driver bowed to the heiress and went off as Weiss approached the entrance.

Ruby stood and jogged in a calm manner outside whilst carrying something behind her back. Ruby glanced at Weiss in her attire. It was a sight to behold.

_Wow_, was all Ruby could say in her mind.

Weiss held her arm and turned her head from Ruby's gaze. "Ruby, it's kind of rude to gawk at someone, y'know."

Ruby snapped into reality again. "Oh sorry," she chuckled. "It's just that you look very beautiful Weiss."

Weiss' face blushed a shade of red. The bluntness of the compliment caught her off guard. "Y-you dolt." She turned to face Ruby. "I could say the same to you, though the jacket is a nice touch from your usual attire."

Ruby smiled brightly like the sun bearing down on Vale. "Thanks! I'm actually borrowing this from Yang, so you might actually have to thank her." Ruby topped it off with a short laugh.

Slowly, with infinite suavity, Ruby brought out the red-and-white bouquet to Weiss. She looked stunned. Her hands covered her gaping mouth, refusing to let any sound come out. She grabbed the bouquet and brought it to her nose, savoring the freshness of the flowers.

_Ruby has guts; that's for damn sure._

"This is amazing Ruby! Thank you."

"You're welcome Weiss," Ruby joyously said. She grabbed her opposite's hand and lightly pulled her into the restaurant. "Come, our reservation is gonna be called in a bit."

Inside, the two were seated by a waitress and were given menus to look through. Weiss had been to the other sister restaurant since it was much larger and a more elegant interior design. This place was not bad. A bit small but spacious enough to hold enough tables and people. The décor was quiet and peaceful despite the constant chatter. It was intimately small and quaint.

"Do you come here often?" Weiss asked as she looked at the food choices.

"At times. It's a bit expensive so I have to save up on some money to buy something; but I come here enough to the point some of the staff recognize me."

"What about the lady in red. Do you know her name?"

"No. She rarely comes out. I've only seen her maybe twice."

In the few minutes that passed, the two continued to rummage through the menu until the waitress came to their table. Weiss picked a shrimp scampi pasta, Ruby picked chicken tenders with fries. Their choice of beverage was the same, a tall glass of coke.

The duo had small talk here and there, making small talk. Despite Ruby's adventurous move earlier with the bouquet, the red-head was still a bit nervous in front of Weiss. In an attempt to calm her down, Ruby finished her beverage halfway through non-stop until she needed to breathe. Unfortunately, her body shook from the coldness of the drink. It wasn't unnoticeable to everyone except to Weiss.

Weiss questioned her with concern to which Ruby shrugged it off as nothing.

_Damn, this was much easier in my head,_ Ruby groaned quietly.

The waitress arrived with the food. Ruby cheered. A medium-sized plate of pasta lay before Weiss; chicken tenders with fries and barbeque sauce in a small dipping bowl in front of Ruby.

Worries were no longer of concern for Ruby when it came to food, especially if they are sweets. In ample time, she was done with her food—only her refilled beverage was still half-empty. Ruby silently burped and breathed out in her hand.

"Done already," Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Only had a candy bar for breakfast. I kinda woke up late."

Weiss furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Ruby suddenly blushed a bit. "Oh, nothing."

Weiss glared at Ruby as if her gaze could power the city of Vale for years. "If this is gonna work, it's best you tell me," she said with a commanding voice. Not, it wasn't commanding, it was concerned.

Ruby's defenses suddenly broke. "Eh, I was just...concerned how this date would end. I have this thing where I can't stop thinking, and I always over-think things... 'Probable possibilities' is what I call it. Yang has something similar too but she gets it easy," Ruby explained as she motioned her hands above chest, mimicking the size of Yang's breasts. "Ninety-nine percent of the time," she added with a sly wink.

Weiss didn't speak for a moment. _She's that critical of herself_, she questioned in her thoughts, _and_ _vulgar in the good way_.

"Ruby, you're fine with what you are doing. Just be more confident of your abilities. I mean, so far you hadn't screwed up… yet."

Ruby gulped at the last word. "Yeah..." She then changed the subject. "Hey, there's a park five minutes from here. We can hang out and just, y'know, stuff that people do."

"What do people do?"

"Uh..." Ruby's mind churned like a hamster on a wheel finding words to answer, Weiss found the sight endearing. In seconds, she managed to form simple-minded coherent sentences. "Walk, talk, lay on the grass and cuddle? Y'know, what couples do most of the time."

_I'm just bullshitting right now_, Ruby thought hoping to hide her terror.

There was a still pause in the air. Only Ruby can hear background talks and orders of food. In front of her, the girl in white didn't answer. Her heart beaten quickly like a metronome; her mind thought time had slow down.

Ruby's breath held in place...

She could only make out one word at this point. "Sure."

...And her breath shivered as the air left the body. A mixed sigh of relief and worry.

Now, the last thing for today...

The lunch was paid. Fifty-five Liens plus tax wasn't bad for Ruby, though she pouted that she didn't have enough to buy something sweet off the food display near the entrance. In moments, the pair left the building. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and walked her to the park.

Weiss felt a bit uneasy holding hands with Ruby. The feeling of it is nice but what if someone saw them? Weiss scolded herself for being so self-conscious.

In the time frame that Ruby had allotted by arriving at the park no more or less than five minutes, Ruby led Weiss to a small shadow under the tree. The pair had forgotten their hands were still bounded with one another during the walk. Unfortunately, the small embrace discontinued as they sat in the shadows of the tree. The shadow allowed them the perfect view of the cliffs far beyond the city.

It was a small kid's park with a typical playground riddled with trees. The summer days brought out the green of grass and plants and leaves like a painting of exquisite artistry. The breeze was gentle and caressing. It pushed tufts of grass across the lawn and tugged gently on Ruby's clothes.

She felt cool under the tree. She rested her head on Weiss' shoulder and sighed quietly, lightly touching her hand. In a flash, she stole a glance at the girl next her.

_She's beautiful._

Looking out in the distance Ruby asked aloud, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Weiss grinned softly. "It sure is," she replied, unaware that the question was meant towards her.

"I'm glad I'm with you here right now," Ruby muttered but was audible to Weiss. "Will you go out with me?"

Her face blushed, heartbeat quickened; Weiss was unable to make a comeback. Her mind processed every single thing. Having a relationship was not of them; it was unheard of and alien to her way of life. Sure she would have one in the future, but with Ruby? Weiss took her time to think.

Ruby waited patiently and a tad worriedly. Asking Weiss to go out with her was probably fifty-fifty at best. Either she'll get shot down and be depressed or she will be the most hyperactive person on the planet. Ruby may not have liked math but she could measure her chances quite fine. If Weiss did say yes, well... How would it go from there?

Weiss was the first to break the awkward, palpable silence in the air. "Ruby..."

The dark-haired girl sat up and looked at her opposite.

"I-I never had a relationship before let alone with a girl," Weiss remarked. "It's just, how we will do this?"

"Are you saying you'll going out with me?"

"I'm considering it." Weiss chose her words carefully. She found herself not wanting to hurt Ruby.

Ruby gathered her thoughts. With a deep breath, she looked at Weiss in the eyes.

"Weiss, I'm not forcing you to do this. What I'm saying is that," Ruby grabbed both of the girl's hands, "I think we have something. I do like you Weiss, a lot, to the point that I might be in love you." Ruby tried not to sound desperate but it was how she felt. "In the last month, I've noticed you've eased up with me when I'm at your side. I see you looking at me too and vice versa. It's not that I don't mind, I actually like it. I know, without a doubt, there's more than just the feeling of being friends in you, Weiss. If you still think the same of us being friends, then I understand. But I'm not giving up until you give me a direct answer."

Weiss looked down at her lap heavily contemplating her options. Most of what Ruby had said was true. Her chest clenched tightly. Words were stuck in behind her tongue, begging to escape. Weiss could no longer speak, but actions spoke louder than words.

Having one of her hands escape from Ruby's own, she cupped the chin and looked into those lovely, silver eyes that she adored. Slowly, Weiss moved her head forward. Ruby mirrored the motion. Their lips finally closed the gap and touched.

Weiss felt her chest loosened up and felt relief inside. Her breath held from before escaped and involuntarily moaned with pleasure. Ruby planted her hand and held Weiss' head in place.

Their first kiss slowly became more elaborate. Weiss perched up and towered the girl in front of her, wanting more of her. Her arms cupped around Ruby's neck and pressed her lips tighter.

Ruby laid one of her hands on the ground for support. Ruby slowly pulled both of their bodies on the ground. She was the first to break the kiss, much to Weiss' displeasure of the notion.

Ruby mumbled Weiss' name between breaths. _Someone pinch me, I must dreaming_...Ruby held the waist above and around the neck of Weiss.

"Was this one of your 'probable possibilities'?" Weiss teased.

Ruby chuckled. "Maybe, but I was the one who kissed first."

The white-haired girl smiled. She locked another kiss before nuzzling on Ruby's chest and closed her eyes, before hearing the heartbeat drumming ever faster than normal. It was pleasing to hear.

Ruby adored the sight before her. It was beyond words for her to express how graceful Weiss is right now. Right now, she might be the luckiest girl on the planet to ever get a hold of a girl like Weiss.

Ruby didn't care what to do next. Lying down with Weiss, and kissing her, was a dream come true. In fact, she might just not do anything and relish the moment. Ruby would remember this till the end of days. Ruby closed her eyes and both girls were already drifting off elsewhere, pleased with the outcome of the date.

Somewhere in the city, in a single apartment, Torchwick smiled and was pleased with his work. Taking a puff of his cigar, he formulated a plan for another obvious couple whom were oblivious to one another.

_Now, how to fix Jaune's inability to notice Pyrrha's feelings..._

* * *

**AN**: Well this fic took me quite a while (almost a week to do this :o). It is quite long and very descriptive. If it troubled you and kinda got bored with it, I apologize.

I hoped you enjoyed one of my favorite pairings of the show. Until next time.


End file.
